


Holding Hands

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Sherlock and John holding hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: Sherlock’s eyes closed as he tried to remind himself that it only had been an accidental touch. There wasn’t anymore to it, just an accident. But there it was again, the soft touch of a sturdy finger grazing over his own.





	Holding Hands

The brief feeling of a warm finger brushing against pale skin was all that was needed to make every thought about their latest case disappear from his mind. The people around them seemed to stop moving for a few nanoseconds as all, the dark haired detective could focus on was the hasty touch from the shorter man by his side. Before he knew it the feeling was gone and left him desperate for more. 

Sherlock’s eyes closed as he tried to remind himself that it only had been an accidental touch. There wasn’t anymore to it, just an accident. But there it was again, the soft touch of a sturdy finger grazing over his own. This time it wasn’t just a fleeting touch, this time it was more persistent. The time, once again, stood still for the taller man. 

A few moments later John had laced their fingers together, running his thumb soothingly over the back of Sherlock’s hand. Doubtful icy blue eyes met secure deep blue eyes as they looked at each other. An assuring smile was tugging at the corners of the others mouth. This wasn’t an accident then. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and relax into the soft caress.

“John?” His voice was almost nothing but a weak whisper as he bit down on the inside of his cheek. “Yes?” The answer came quickly from the blonde man. Azure eyes spotted a few, lonely grey hairs among the blond ones, before they dropped to their hands entangled in each other, desperately hoping that would be enough as a question.

The response was a small ‘oh’ and then the touch came to an abrupt stop as John let go of his hand. The disappointment was clear in Sherlock’s expression. That wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Eyes searching the other’s face again as they continued walking side-by-side, silence filling the air between them.

Then it was there again, the brief touch of their hands. This time it was a long and bony finger brushing against warm skin, before he intertwined their fingers once again, earning him a soft smile from the man beside him. The thumb started moving over the back of his hand again as a constant reminder of what was happening.


End file.
